


RABID PUPPY LOVE

by Cordy69 (Pat)



Series: BDSM Fandom - 4 Sentences Drabbleathon [4]
Category: Angel: the Series, Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Joss Whedon - Fandom, Jossverse
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-21
Updated: 2013-04-21
Packaged: 2017-12-09 01:57:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/768638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pat/pseuds/Cordy69
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Word prompt: ACCEPTANCE<br/>
Photo prompt: THE TWO BOYS FISHING<br/>
Verse(s): BTVS/ATS<br/></p>
    </blockquote>





	RABID PUPPY LOVE

**Author's Note:**

> Word prompt: ACCEPTANCE  
>  Photo prompt: THE TWO BOYS FISHING  
>  Verse(s): BTVS/ATS  
> 

How often can a beaten dog be kicked before he bites back? That will be the lesson of the day… At school, the bullies took turn to add to the lessons I was getting at home. What’s a little shove, or a little wedgie, when you’ve already had a bloody back?

I spit at the face of acceptance! I craved it like everybody else; I became a shadow of myself for the hope of some crumbs of it; I kissed way too many asses, told on way too many people, I even thought I loved. Once. The gutters weren’t deep enough for my shameful rebuttal, and still I did not get acceptance.

Today, I hold my spit for the one woman that gave it to me. She looked for me, she defended me, she enjoys me, she lives to do things with me and I accepted.

Now, she is the accepting light before the utter darkness, before the darkness I can dish out, before the world only see the monster in me, the monster I am, the monster they don’t realize is lurking in their backyard.

I am Spike.

~*~

**Author's Note:**

> The purpose of this contest is to write 10 ficlets (each of 50 to 500 words) in one month. The contest starts on March 1st and end on March 31st, 2008. You can post your ficlet as you finish them or wait and post them all at the same time. Out of the ten required ficlets, two to five can be crossovers but all must be related to the Whedonverse somehow.  
>  You will have a choice of 15 words and 15 photos as prompts. Each of your ficlet will need to prominently display how your prompt inspired your work. In any case, you only need to pick ten words and ten photos.  
> 
> 
> **Here are the 15 words used as prompts:**  
>  Seduction, Slutty, Truth or lies, Destiny, Sinner, Regret, Hunger, Magical, Drunk, Jealousy, Power, Acceptance, Dream, Dance, Temptation


End file.
